New Dog in Town
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Inu-yasha is new in town and happens to be reincarnated (twice) Inu-yasha from Sengoku Jidai! A weird summary, but give it a try. Kagome becomes his friend in school, not knowing what his secret is at night...
1. Chapter 1

****

NEW DOG IN TOWN

****

(Year 2047)

"Attention students? Students please? QUIET!" I gazed around the room noticing every one had finally shut up and hurried off to their usual seats. I sat straight up in my seat watching the door just like all my classmates as it opened and in walked another student, a new one at that since I had not seen him around the school. I could hear some snickering coming from behind me as the other students had already started making snide remarks about him, not even knowing who he was or what he was like. I frowned at how rude they were being. I was jerked out of my thoughts as a piece of paper was slipped onto my desk. I looked down and opened it up to read what it said:

__

He is so weird and ugly looking…What a freak!

"Higurashi? Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" I jolt hearing Mr Ishida speak. I shake my head and dread the next words that I knew would come from his lips.

"I think you do. Please stand and read out what you have in your hands."

"But Sir, I didn't write this at all."

"NOW HIGURASHI!" I frown slightly and stood up bowing my head. I opened the piece of paper and read the contents inside while glancing up and over at the new student.

"He is so weird and ugly looking…What a freak…" I watch as many students around me begin laughing but they stopped when Mr Ishida slapped his hand onto the front desk. I flinch at this and cast my gaze at the new student once more and noticed he hadn't reacted to what occurred seconds ago in any way. The room had fallen silent and I am about to sit down when Mr Ishida spoke again.

"Well Higurashi, its seems you have volunteered to show him around the school." I can hear the small snickering coming from my so-called friend who had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I picked up my books walking to the front of the class and was ushered out of the room with the new student. I looked up noticing he was silently staring down at me with amber-gold eyes. They where so incredible I wished I had ones that practically glowed with curiosity and endless emotions hidden deep within. He had long silver-white hair that fell down his back past his waist were his trousers hung loosely on his hips but was tied up with a black band. It even glistened in the hallway lights. _I wander what its like outside in the sun? _I thought to myself but shook it off.Smaller wisps of his silver-white hair fell down his shoulders and framed his handsome face. I looked into those bright eyes of his and smiled shyly up at him and then he spoke.

"Your name is Higurashi?" I watched as his eyebrow was raised at the weird name for a girl and he tilted his head slightly. His voice was rich and deep. I gulped down the lump in my throat, as he seemed so perfect in every way. He was even cute when he tilted his head like that. _KAGOME! ANSWER HIM! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT JUST STARING LIKE THIS!_ A small voice inside of me yelled.I coughed lightly clearing my throat and replied back.

"Kagome actually. And you?" 

"Inuyasha." I tilted my head slightly looking up at him and I watched those eyes move all over the place as he spoke once more.

"I know, it's a strange name right?" There was defiantly emotion in that statement, maybe sadness or even depression. _Does he think I don't like his name or anything about him? Does he think I'll be like the other students? _I silently pondered. 

"I like it." I had blurted out before I even knew I was going to say anything. I gulped knowing a slight flush covered my cheeks as his intense gaze focused on my greyish-blue eyes. I smiled a quick sheepish grin and began walking down the hall. 

"I'm sorry about what you heard in the classroom. I really didn't write that." I spoke while sometimes glancing in his general direction as he was standing on the right side of me looking aimlessly into other classrooms as we passed them.

"Don't worry, happens all the time." I frown hearing him say this but we eventually arrive at the administration office and I speak to him again.

"You'll need to go in here to find out about uniforms, getting a timetable for your classes and a locker."

"Done that already." I was slightly shocked at the roughness in his voice but guessed he was probably like that from all the teasing and bickering he would have gotten when he was growing up. I kept walking weaving my way through students as the bell for lunch had gone and spoke walking out into the school yard.

"Okay now you'd probably want to know certain people and who to hang out with or get to know. See these guys over here, they rarely speak at all. I think they mostly stick their heads in computers and that's it. These guys over here are the idiots or class clowns and actually proud of it. You can't hang around with the guys over there unless you roll in money. You may hang out with that bunch of guys if you're a crazy sports freak. These ones just ahead of us speak nothing of girls and sex. The few remaining which I can't point out are the outcasts. They don't fit in any of the specified groups or don't wish to fit in them. If you don't mind hanging with girls as well then this group over here isn't too bad. They talk about everything and anything. These females are more or less the fashion freaks and cheerleading types. They only talk about the sport guys and of course what's fashionable to wear. Then there are the usual small groups and stuff like that." 

"Which one do you belong in?" I am shocked by his question but finally work my voice again and reply.

"I think I am more of the mingling type. Just sitting in different groups having a look and seeing if any of the conversations change over the weeks. It shocks me when topics do change, as it is very rare. I like to think myself as an individual who can think for themselves and someone who doesn't care if they don't belong in a group. I do have my usual close friends I sit with but I still like going off on my own and stuff." I watch as he nods his head and turns his gaze away from me. I follow his eyes and notice who he's looking at.

"That's Kikyo. She's the most popular girl in school because all the guys think she's gorgeous. She knows this too and gloats about it whenever she can. She isn't really nice to any of the girls, always beating them down if they start to have a crush on one of the guys. She tries to seduce the guy in drooling over her and then when he does and ditches the other poor girl she dumps his ass too." I shake my head at this and look back to see Inuyasha watching her as though transfixed. _Great not another one. _I silently speak inside my head. 

"I feel like I have seen her before." He had spoken absently.

"Really? I thought you were new here?" I spoke back looking up at him. 

"I am, it's as if I've seen her in a dream or something." I narrow my eyes looking up at him. _Ugh! Another perverted jerk!_ I watch as he has tilted his head and smirked a little down at me. I am surprised as he even looks cute like this too and his hair DOES shine in the sun. _Jesus! Can't I find anything wrong with this guy?_ I guess my face expression is quite funny or something as I watch him shake his head.

"Not THAT type of dream. I feel like I've seen her or met her in a past life. I don't know, its weird." I slightly flush at hearing him say this but nod my head in understanding. I watch him sigh softly as though locked away in his thoughts.

"Thanks for the tour. I should let you go and eat with your friends now. Who knows, I might see you round sometime." I nod and watch as he turns around, hands in his pockets and walks off.

"KAGOME-CHAN! OVER HERE!" I turn around sighing lightly and begin walking off to where Sango, Ame, Miroku and Hojo sat.

* * * *

I sighed happily sitting down in my usual seat, as this was the last class of the day. I had been asked a million questions on what Inuyasha was like, or as they put him, what the freak was like. I became so angry with them and stormed off not talking to anyone. How could they be so mean? I mean seriously, he's new in town, obviously he's had a hard time growing up because no one will give him the time of day. Well not this student! I'm going to be his friend! I slap my hand down on my table at my conclusion and silently wave Ame and Sango off as they turned around hearing it. Ms. Tushiko speaking interrupts my thoughts.

"Alright class, we have another assignment due this term." I groaned along with all the other students at hearing this.

"But, you are to pair up with someone else." There were whistles and cheers and everyone got up mingling around to grab a study partner. I watched Miroku slap Hojo on the back indicting they'd be studying together. The same happened with Ame and Sango. I was the odd one out. I took a deep breath eyeing the one student who also didn't have a partner. I picked up my books and weaved my way through the students to where he sat. He was leaning on the table, head propped up in his right hand and looking aimlessly out the window as though he hadn't even heard what Ms. Tushiko had said. I grabbed a chair sitting down beside him and placed my left hand on his shoulder. I watched his head whip around as though being stunned about me snicking up on him without his knowledge. I watched as small wisps of silver-white hair floated in the air, but gravity took over placing them back down to where they originally lay…falling over his shoulders. I watched him blink in confusion and I placed a smile on my face and then I spoke.

"Do you want to be my study partner?" Inuyasha silently stared at me for a long time and I frowned, as he said nothing. I sighed out loud and rose to leave but was haltered from walking as his right hand wrapped around my left wrist. I looked down at him to see him nod once. I smiled and sat down as Ms. Tushiko spoke once more.

"Now the project can be on any type of history you want. I want a full paper on it and you shall do a talk in front of the class. You may bring in props and costumes if you wish. You have exactly, half the term to complete it, which's 5 weeks. Okay, you may move onto the library." Everyone began collecting his or her stuff as did Inuyasha and myself and walked to the library. We stood in the entranceway watching the other students' scurry around finding different types of books piling them on desks. We both looked at each other realising no books would be left since we were the last ones to arrive. I tugged his shirtsleeve leading him out of the library and began walking in the direction of my house. Minutes of silence passed by, but curiosity got the better of Inuyasha and he finally asked his question.

"So, where are we going?" 

"To my house. We have tones of books on different types of history from all over the world. It looks like we won't get anything from the library so I thought…"

"It's a good idea." He had cut me off speaking. I smiled up at him and then we kept walking in silence.

* * * *

We soon arrived at my house and I opened the large gate letting him walk in first.

"A shrine?" He had asked looking down at me. I nodded my head taking my shoes off and walked inside the main house.

"Mamma, Grandpa, Sota? Anyone home?" I waved Inuyasha in walking into the main room and found Sota walking in and eating some ice cream.

"Kagome, what are you doing home so early? Are you here to play with me already?" I shock my head laughing a little at what he said.

"I came to find some history books, I've got a huge assignment to do." He nodded his head and tilted it looking behind me. I moved behind him, my hands resting on his shoulders and turned around speaking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha this is my little brother Sota." I watched as he moved forward and crouched down eyeing Sota silently. My eyes widened as Inuyasha tickled him around the stomach and Sota giggled happily. I smiled and watched as Inuyasha patted his head and spoke while standing up.

"How you going kid?" 

"I'm good." Sota replied happily and waved goodbye running into the lounge room yelling something about not wanting to miss out on cartoons. I shook my head and proceeded into the kitchen to find my mother unpacking some groceries.

"Kagome-chan your home early. How was your… Oh hello, who is this Kagome-chan?" 

"Mamma this is Inuyasha. He's a new student at school and we have an assignment to do together and I thought we'd find something interesting in all the books we have at home." I spoke back explaining why I was home early. I watched my mother nod her head walking past me towards Inuyasha. She stood in front of him and placed her hand over his leading him to sit down. I watched amusedly as Inuyasha followed much to his discomfort at not being treated like this before and sat down when my mother pressed on his shoulders. She moved around to another chair while grabbing some biscuits and placed them on the table. 

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of Tokyo so far?" I rolled my eyes at my mother's persistence in wanting to know about him. She was like this to all the people I had brought home.

"Well we only moved here a couple of days ago and I spent most of the time helping my parents unpack so I haven't seen much of it." Inuyasha replied politely and grabbed a biscuit when mum offered them to him. I looked quizzically at his hand noticing the sharpness of his nails. I thought it most strange for a guy but cast it aside and watched a small conversation break out between Inuyasha and mother. I looked around the kitchen a little and was coaxed out of my thoughts by my mother.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Are you alright sweetie?" 

"Of course mamma." I spoke waving her off and grabbed some drinks from the fridge and spoke again.

"Inuyasha and I really should find something to do our assignment on. Do you mind mamma?" 

"Of course not sweetie. Off you go you two and take these with you." She offered the biscuits to Inuyasha and he took them without hesitation and followed me outside the kitchen and up the stairs into my room. I placed the drinks on the desk and grabbed some books from my bookshelf handing them to him.

"Ah, I'm not imposing am I?" I looked quizzically up at him and finally realised what he was talking about. He was in the privacy of my room and we had only just met. I smiled and shook my head at him. 

"You look through these ones and I'll just be down the hall okay?" He nodded his head and I left the bedroom walking into the spare room, which had been turned into a small library. There were so many books! I scanned through the books finding numerous ones on American history, European, Japanese and Australian as well. I placed them on the desk and went back to finding others on different cultures too.

* * * *

A couple of hours passed and we had been yelling back and forth on different ideas. It was useless. We hadn't found anything that totally intrigued or interested us even in the slightest. We found numerous books on Indians or Native Americans and yet that still didn't spark anything. No history that we had been yelling to each other sparked any curiosity in us either. I shut a book frustrated and walked back into my room noticing Inuyasha was lying stomach down on my bed. He had a history book open with his right hand resting on a page while his left propped his head up. I moved closer noticing his eyes were closed. I smiled as he had fallen asleep. I kneeled on the floor and placed my shaky fingers to his cheek pressing them against his soft warm skin. At the slight touch he groaned awake and focused his beautiful eyes on mine. I smiled lightly at him as he sat up rubbing his eyes at falling asleep.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha questioned and I shrugged my shoulders at him, but answered.

"I just walked in." He nodded his head looking out the window noticing nighttime was fast approaching and he got off the bed and grabbed his bag in a hurry.

"I must be going now." I was surprised at the sudden change in his voice but nodded my head and walked him to the front door. He stepped outside placing his sneakers back on and began walking to the gate.

"If you have any history books at home that you didn't see here maybe you might be able to find something worth while." I spoke louder then usual so he could hear me. I watched him nod his head and then he waved goodbye closing the gate behind him.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * * *

I lay in my room looking up at the ceiling. This assignment was becoming a pain in the butt. Although it's only been hours we still hadn't found a topic that we both would be interested in. I sighed out loud turning onto my stomach and then it hit me. _Grandpa! _He's full of information so maybe he could help us. I got out of bed and walked down stairs into the living room finding my grandfather sitting in his usual chair and reading the newspaper.

"Ojiichan?"

"Hmm, Kagome-chan what are you doing up this late?" I smiled at him and curled up into another chair across from him.

"I've got an assignment to do with Inuyasha grandpa and it's on history. We've been through all the books upstairs but I wanted to know if you had any really old type of history books lying around the house somewhere else."

"Really old Kagome-chan?" He mocked me and I giggled a little as he grumbled a bit now.

"And who is this Inuyasha?" He replied back in interest now.

"He's a new student in my class grandpa. You should see him he has silver-white long hair and amber-gold eyes! They are so incredible! He's not like most of the other students' grandpa. It seems strange, but he's so sweet." I blushed lightly saying this and looked over at grandpa who was smiling lightly.

"What?" I questioned defensively.

"Well he's a lucky young man that's all. Having our Kagome-chan becoming smitten over him. Oh the joys of being young."

"Oh stop it grandpa, you're over reacting. I'm not smitten with him, I'm just…being nice that's all." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away. I could hear his soft chuckles and I got up moving over to kiss his cheek and began walking out of the room.

"I'll look around tomorrow for you Kagome-chan. Now off to be young lady." He spoke back reading his paper once more.

"Arigatoo ojiichan."

* * * *

School passed pretty quickly for a Friday and I sat alone in History class at Inuyasha's desk. Inuyasha was not at school today and I sighed wondering where he was and if he was all right. 

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" I turned around noticing my teacher staring at me. I blushed embarrassed at not doing any work and she grabbed a chair and sat down beside me.

"So what have you decided to do Kagome?" I shrugged my shoulders, but replied back.

"Actually Ms. Tushiko, Inuyasha and I haven't found anything that truly interests us both. There is a lot of stuff out there but nothing that really gets us intrigued. I asked Inuyasha to see if he had any books at his house that might be of interest to us as well, but he's not in today. I got grandpa to look around for anything that has gone astray from the spare room too." I watched as she nodded her head and tried offering a topic to Inuyasha and myself even though he wasn't here to listen to it.

"Why don't you do something on your families shrine Kagome? I'm sure that has a lot of history." 

"What and have my grandfather hanging over my shoulder making sure I don't miss one tiny bit of pointless information. No thanks Ms. Tushiko, I think Inu-yasha and I will find something soon." She nodded once more going off to check on a few guys that where mucking around. Minutes seem to fly by and I jolted a little when the bell rang and was the last to leave the room, as it was time to go home. 

* * * *

I was walking home and came across a family walking into a rather large, but relatively old mansion. My eyes widened as I made out one of the figures. It was Inu-yasha and he was wearing a rather formal suit, like a tuxedo but no bow tie. The same was with the elder man and what seemed to be Inuyasha's older brother, I guess. A rather beautiful woman was walking close beside the elder man wearing a traditional kimono and held a little girl's hand. She looked about 5 or 6 and giggled happily even though the other members seemed a little saddened. I diverted my gaze moving across the road not wanting to bother any of them but remembered the address of his house so I could go see him tomorrow.

* * * *

"Tadaima!" I sang aloud notifying the members of the household. No one answered so I walked into the main room finding a folded piece of paper with my name on it.

__

'Kagome-chan,

Your grandpa and I are out and won't be too long, but knowing your grandfather... Please look after Sota for me and don't let him eat ANY ice cream before dinner. Take care. Oh and grandpa found some books for you, they are in your room.

Love Mamma.' 

I placed the letter on the table and walked upstairs and into my room. Sota was out at a friend's place and obviously forgot to mention this to mum. I stood at my bedroom doorway, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head at the amount of books lying on the floor in my room. There were heaps! I changed out of my school uniform and into my pyjamas and sat on the floor and began sifting through the books.

* * * *

Hours passed and my eyes began to droop at reading too much information on different types of history. I was too tired to even get up off the floor and fell asleep leaning against a box.

* * * *

"KAGOME-CHAN! WE ARE GOING OUT!" I groaned hearing grandpa's loud voice and worked the kinks out of my sore muscles. That is the first and last time I sleep against a box. I got off the floor and went to pick it up noticing it was quite heavy. I placed it on my bed and opened the rather old and dusty box noticing heaps of books inside. I open the first one sitting on top and looked inside. It appears this was from years and years ago. I gasped happily and quickly ran out of the room into the bathroom. I showered in record time throwing my wet hair into a high ponytail and ran into my room to change into a pair of shorts and tank top. I placed a long sleeve shirt around my waist tying it up and carried the box downstairs and out of the house.

* * * *

I finally made it to the mansion I saw Inu-yasha and his family walk into and placed the box on the ground beside the front door and leaned against it sighing tiredly. I finally caught my breath and knocked on the wooden door. It finally opened to reveal the small girl I saw yesterday, but know she was wearing a summer dress with bright yellow flowers all over it. Her hair was placed into two pigtails that just touched her small shoulders.

"Is Inuyasha here?" I spoke smiling down at her. I watched a bright smile form over her cute features and she nodded opening the door wider silently inviting me in. I stepped inside taking the box with me and watched her disappear while yelling to get Inuyasha's attention.

"INU-NIISAN! A GIRL'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" 

"A girl?" I watched as an elder man, a woman holding the young girl in her arms now and an older boy then myself walk into the main room. I bit my lip nervously, as Inu-yasha was no where in sight. Silence filled the area until…

"What's everyone staring at?" His family parted and he stopped his walking and silently looked at me. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black singlet top with sweat glistening on his exposed skin. He had a towel in his left hand and I smiled sheepishly looking at him. His loose bits of hair stuck to his skin and I controlled my blush well, as he was attractive like that too.

"Inu-niisan, who's that?" The small girl had spoken curiously looking at him and he snapped out of some sort of daze and replied back.

"Ah, Kagome, this is my mum and dad. This is my older brother Sessho-Maru and my little sister Rin." I smiled politely at all of them and spoke.

"It's nice to meet you. How are you finding Tokyo?" There was a startled gaze coming from Sessho-Maru and Inuyasha watched on silently but I turned to watch his mum place Rin on the floor and smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh it's a wonderful place. I haven't been here for many years but I think the kids are glad to be back home. May I ask what brings you here? Especially on a weekend, you should be out having fun with your friends."

"Well I asked Inuyasha to be my study partner in History class and we hadn't found a topic yet but I think I found one last night and wanted to ask him what he thought of it." I watched as she nodded her head as did his father and they left the room taking Rin with them. Their dad had to cough a little loudly, indicating for Sessho-Maru to leave as well. They disappeared into another room and Inuyasha moved closer taking the box out of my arms. 

"Do you know what the Sengoku Jidai is Inuyasha?" I spoke while we began ascending the stairs.

"It's the period of warring ages, rather violent actually." We haltered turning around noticing Sessho-Maru was walking upstairs as well.

"How'd you know that?" I asked intrigued. 

"Oh I'm not just full of charm and good looks you know. There's wisdom, intelligence…"

"Absolute shit, totally egotistical…You always seem to leave those two out brother." I giggled at their bickering and followed Inuyasha into another room. I moved in and watched as he grabbed some clothes off a large leather chair and waved me to sit down. I looked around the room to see it was enormous. There was a large desk with a computer on it. Antique type furniture blended in with the midnight-blue colour of the walls. There was a large bookcase full of movies, games and magazines. His bed must be king-size! Black curtains draped over the large windows blocking out the sun while the chandeliers hung from the ceiling dosing the room in light. Wallscrolls hung on the wall from different types of anime series that he seemed to like. To complement this room off there was a massive TV screen and all other essential components that go with it, a damn good stereo with surround sound, a fire place, which was not in use yet and a large fur rug with a coffee table nearby. 

"This is incredible Inuyasha!" I spoke astonished. 

"Ah, thanks, I guess." I smiled and got up waving him over to sit down on the rug even though it was his room. He lay down on it his head folded in his arms as he looked up at the ceiling and spoke.

"Fire away."

"Okay, I think you are seriously going to like this. It's a huge big adventure. Have you ever heard of the Shikon-no-Tama?" I looked up noticing he was now lying on his left side looking at me, head propped up on his arm and he shook his head negatively. 

"It's known as the 'Jewel of four souls'." I spoke looking over at him. His eyebrow was raised as though intrigued and I continued on a small story of what seemed to be written in the first page of the diary.

"There's a guy who is a hanyou."

"Half demon?" I nodded my head and continued.

"Yep and there is also a priestess too. They seem to like each other even though he's half demon. The jewel is quite powerful if anyone possessed it. The priestess is the jewel protector and wants to keep it out of reach from any evil demons. According to this something happens and they seem to think they are both betrayed by each other. The half demon wants the jewel to turn into a full demon but the priestess protected it and she pinned him to a tree and he was in enchanted sleep for 50 years. She dies with the jewel but somehow it comes back after that 50 years passes and that's how he awakens. A huge adventure soon begins." 

"Seems to get my attention." I looked down seeing him giving me a lopsided smile and I nod my head in agreement with him. _Thank god! We have a winner! _I spoke inside my head. I began flipping through the book, but stop when my eyes catch on something.

"Oh my…" I whispered and turned to look at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"What is it?" He had asked truly wanting to know what was up with me. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and then opened them again. Yep, it was true not a figment of my imagination.

"Ah, the half demon Inuyasha…"

"Mm, what about it?" He spoke while sitting up and grabbed some chips from a bowl sitting on the coffee table.

"His name's Inuyasha." I watch him choke on some chips and I got out of the chair moving closer and patted his back lightly. He looked over at me and he grabbed the book scanning the page and turning numerous ones over flipping through it himself. I watch a smirk cross his features and became quite intrigued wanting to know what he had found.

"Oh but it gets better. You know Kikyo, the bitch at school, well her names in here too. She's the priestess, the protector of the jewel."

"Really? How interesting."

"You didn't really read through all of this did you?" I shook my head negatively and Inuyasha spoke looking down into the book.

"You know how this Inuyasha woke up? It was because he could smell the scent of the deceased priestess or Miko as it is sometimes written here. Sure he'd been planted to the tree by her arrow but he awakens somehow and then he saw her. She looked exactly the same as Kikyo and he hated her. A centipede woman pulled the modern girl into the well and out she popped into Sengoku Jidai period. She was the one who freed him and he killed the demon but only because he wanted the jewel. It was found inside the 'reincarnated Kikyo', when the centipede woman bit her, as its been written in here."

"Wow, this is interesting." I spoke back to him.

"Oh it gets better, the girls name is Higurashi Kagome."

"WHAT!" I yelled surprised and moved closer towards him slightly leaning against his right side to look at the book. True to his word there was my name written in the book. How could that be though? I pondered silently once more I moved away grabbing another book while throwing one to Inuyasha and we both sat back to back, funnily enough and read what was inside.

"Hey Kagome guess what?"

"What?" I spoke interested, as his voice seemed livelier then before.

"Those people you hang with are in here too. Sango is actually defined as a demon exterminator. She was tricked; some guy called Naraku slaughtered her family and the people in the village she lived at. Naraku is controlling her little brother as well. She carries around this huge bloody boomerang and has a little pet named Kirara. It turns into a two-tailed cat with large fangs and she rides on it."

"Wow."

"Wait there is shit loads more. Miroku is a perverted priest." I heard a chuckle leave his lips and he began speaking once more.

"This Naraku guy cursed his forefathers and so they all each had an air-rip in their hands. It's like a black hole and if it isn't cured he might die from it sucking the life out of him as it keeps growing. According to this he uses it to suck up enemies if needs be. He holds it closed with some magical beads and a glove. He hooks up with this Inuyasha and Kagome and it is known that Naraku used Kikyo and Inuyasha to turn them against each other as he can shift forms. He also carries a staff with him."

"Yeah, well listen to this. Inuyasha's father is the great demon of the western plains, a taiyoukai. That's where he is half-demon. The woman his father fell in love with was actually a beautiful mortal woman and that's where he is half-human. His half brother Sessho-Maru hates him because he isn't a full demon like himself. Plus the fact he doesn't like any humans at all. They both share the same hatred for each other but Sessho-Maru wants to kill this Inuyasha. Inuyasha was led to his father's grave and found his father's sword. It's called the tetsusaiga. The blade happens to turn into a huge fang, which comes from his father. It is used to protect humans and only comes alive like that when it happens. If it doesn't transform it looks like a rusty old sword. Sessho-Maru on the other hand has the Tenseiga, which has the ability to restore life."

"Wow, this IS interesting." Inuyasha spoke.

"Mm, also Rin, happens to be a little human girl that tried helping a very beaten and practically half dead Sessho-Maru. He refused her help but she still came with food and one day she was beaten up for stealing a fish. Oh and she was killed by some wolves but Sessho-Maru revived her with the sword Tenseiga."

"Wait a minute…I thought Sessho-Maru hated humans." Inu-yasha spoke matter-of-factly.

"That's a bit odd. He hates humans and hates people like Inu-yasha but he will save and take care of that little girl, a human girl for that matter."

"God Sessho-Maru is strange."

"Excuse me?" I jolted a little hearing another voice in the room and found Inu-yasha's brother walking further into the bedroom. I watched as Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and got up walking over to him and spoke in a quiet tone so I was unable to hear it. I observed as Sessho-Maru left the room and Inu-yasha came back but sat down on his bed this time. 

I moved back over to the box fishing out the rest of the books and haltered finding what looked like a rather old folder. I picked it up and opened the cover and gasped surprisingly.

"What is it now?" Inu-yasha spoke curiously. I got up and sat on his bed with him and passed him the drawing, the other Kagome had done.

"Holy shit!" I nodded my head in agreement. I silently watched Inuyasha get up and walk over to his mirror looking into it. I too got up moving over to the mirror standing near him and looked at the drawing and then him. His face paled slightly but I cast it aside thinking it was just the shock of all this. If he had on a big red kimono outfit, the tetsusaiga at his side and what looked like dog-ears he'd be the spitting image. _I got to admit those ears are so cute! _I concluded inside myself.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" I had snapped him out of his trance and I smiled placing my hand on his shoulder and he turned around walking back over to his bed and sat down looking at the other drawings. I sat down beside him and he held up a photo and then gazed his curious amber-gold eyes into mine once more.

"What?" He flipped it over and my mouth-gapped open. This female was the spitting image of me only her uniform was slightly different and she held a bow with an arrow ready to fire. I silently watched as Inuyasha drew closer and placed his hand into my hair taking out the tie. My hair fell around me in a mess and some cascaded over my shoulders while the rest fell down my back.

"Now you look like her." I smiled shyly and looked down into the album flipping it to the next page to find numerous drawings of Inuyasha looking rather pissed off or sleeping even. There was a beautiful Miko obviously being Kikyo and then numerous pictures of the Sango and Miroku characters. This was very uncanny, either drawing looked like the people we knew and saw at school. There was a little, cub I think, and I turned it over reading out the name.

"Shippo…" I watched as Inuyasha sifted through a different book and spoke out loud.

"He's a little fox demon who has the power to shape shift. Usually he does illusions to distract enemies. He wants to avenge the death of his father. Written here it says his father was killed by the Thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten."

"Must be evil right?" I watched as Inuyasha nodded his head. We fell silent and I looked at my watch and got off the bed. It was already passed lunch and I hadn't left any word as to where I was. 

"I better go, mamma could be worried. Do you mind if we leave the stuff here?" Inuyasha shook his head and I began walking to the door with Inuyasha not too far behind. We descended the stairs and I stood outside with Inuyasha and spoke to him.

"I'm going to the movies with my friends later tonight if you wish to join us Inuyasha. I'll be fun I promise."

"Ah no thanks. My mum has a thing about going out at night. It's weird so don't ask." I nodded my head slightly saddened but waved goodbye and left walking down the street heading back home.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: A big jump…don't want to explain every single detail about what happens…then it is TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long…plus you might get bored anyway…or you could be bored now…


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and Inuyasha and I were walking around the school grounds talking. We had become quite good friends in this past week and he read the books every night trying to get a feel for what it was like all those years ago…hundreds in fact. I still felt saddened and slightly rejected when I asked him to come get some food with me at night. He bluntly refused all the time and quickly changed the subject to something else. His mum and dad welcomed me everytime I came over which was…well everyday actually. Sometimes I'd spend time with Rin and play with her; she was like the little sister I never had. Sessho-Maru was hardly around, Inu-yasha saying something about him having found a girlfriend. When he was around though he was actually quite comical, just like Inuyasha, and he truly was very smart too. 

"Kagome you awake?" I was taken away from my thoughts by Inuyasha's deep and slightly rough voice.

"Yeah sorry, what were you saying?"

"Did I tell you that Inuyasha's kimono was made from fire rat fur or something like that and he can't be burned. He gave it to Kagome once and she wasn't even injured when Yura of Hair tried to cut her with her sword. Also if he gets injured, his demon side will heal him."

"That's pretty cool."

"AND, he has some disadvantages as well. I think he has a soft spot for this Kagome girl even though she is human. I reckon he is confused about the whole Kikyo and Kagome situation too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Kikyo isn't dead, she's alive, but not fully. She has to steal the souls of young woman to feed herself. Did I also mention she still wants to take Inuyasha to hell with her so they can be together there." I shook my head at what he was saying and he spoke once more.

"There's another guy in it too. He's actually called Kouga. He happens to be the prince of a wolf demon tribe. Since the shards where shattered by Kagome's arrow way in the beginning he has some in his legs to make himself stronger. It's quite strange since you really don't know if he works for the good guys or if he's on the bad guys side. What is funny is that he and Inuyasha don't get along at all. They hate each other's guts and Kouga actually loves Kagome and calls her 'his woman' even though she has no clue about this or agreed to anything. I reckon they both bicker and fight because they both want the attention from Kagome. Also in modern day Japan when Kagome goes home, her grandfather keeps on making up different illnesses as she is never at school. There is also a boy called Hojo too, whom is also in love with Kagome. He is a bit daft at times and is always going out to buy Kagome herbs and gifts, maybe asking her out on a date even though Kagome's mind is always on Inuyasha and what is happening back in Sengoku Jidai period." I laugh a little and accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I spoke bending down and picking up my books as well as…my face paled at noticing it was Kikyo.

"Watch were your going you little twerp." And with that she snatched her books from my hand. I fisted my now free hand slightly and clenched my jaw. I stood straight not letting her get the better of me and I watched as she thrust her chest out wanting everyone to know how much more 'mature' she was then every other girl. My eyebrows frowned in annoyance at the way she was being so distasteful at flaunting herself in such a manner. I turned my gaze to Inuyasha to see whether he liked what he saw and found him standing looking at her with no drooling occurring whatsoever, like most of the other male students.

"You must be Inuyasha. I have heard a LOT about you." I raised an eyebrow hearing her say this and turned back to Inuyasha who had done the same while glancing his eyes over at me. I watched confusedly as he placed his index finger to his lips as though in deep thought and spoke while pointing at Kikyo.

"And your Kikyo…the bitchy chick all the guys want to lay because you act like such a slut and then they would dump your ass to see whether you liked it. Yes, yes I've heard so much about you as well…" I couldn't help but burst into laughter and my eyes widen as she was ready to punch me in the face but another fist stopped her from doing so. I looked up at Inuyasha's back as he was standing slightly in front of me and spoke in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"You ever think about hurting Kagome I will do something about it. I don't care that you are female as well." I watched as she stomped off angrily loosing once more. She hadn't had that happen since Miroku and Hojo refused her flaunts saying they were not interested in a shallow girl like herself. That really effected her ego and she would go off and flaunt her body in front of some other schmuck to get her spirits up once more. 

There was silence all around us and Inuyasha turned around to look down at me. I smiled up at him thanking him for what he did and we walked off once more as he spoke about the books again.

"Did I tell you there is a flea demon in it too. His name is Myoga."

"Are we talking like a flea as in a blood sucker?" I spoke incredulously.

"Yep got it in one. On that train of thought, he sucks people's blood as though it was his greeting to them. He was a former servant of Inuyasha's father, Inu-Taisho, which makes it even freakier as that's my dad's name too. He was the actual guardian of the tetsusaiga but once he heard Sessho-Maru was looking for it he had to go out and travel to locate Inuyasha. Kikyo even had a sister called Kaede and she lives in the village and seems to be the priestess, taking over from Kikyo. When Kagome first got there Kaede placed a magical rosary around Inuyasha so Kagome could control him."

"Control him?" I spoke curiously and he nodded his head explaining.

"Once the word 'sit' is spoken all movements on Inuyasha's part is forgotten and splat, face and body hits the dirt." I giggle hearing this and see a lopsided smile cross Inuyasha's features. I smile brightly up at him and stop walking to ask him my usual question.

"I was going to go get some food later tonight. Would you like to join me? It'll only be us okay?" My smile fades as he shakes his head once again and begins walking off. I bow my head filling tears begin to blur my vision and I shut my eyes desperately wanting them to go away.

"Do you not want people to see us together?"

"N-NANI?" His voice was louder then usual and etched with surprise.

"Are you ashamed of me being around you or something like that? Don't you want people to see us as friends? Am I a disappointment or something?" I look up into his eyes feeling one lone tear slip down my cheek. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering and looked at the wideness of Inuyasha's eyes and the fear they showed for seeing me like this, because he had made me feel like this. 

"W-what gave you that stupid idea?" He spoke back but I think he already knew the answer to that.

"You never want to be seen with me out of school. It's not like I'm asking you on some sort of date or something. I'm asking you as my friend." I watched his mouth open as if to retort to what I said but he closed it and bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry." My heart clenched at his small voice, which was full of tremendous emotion. I covered one of his hands with mine and his head jerked up at the feel and he gazed into my eyes.

"Please Inuyasha, I'm your friend. Won't you tell me what's happening? I know you're hiding something from me." He nodded his head and minutes passed, as we stood in silence not even worrying about the queer glances we received from other students as they passed by.

"Its not nice…but if you want to know come by the house at about 6:30 tonight." I nod my head and watch as he takes his hand away from mine and walks away by himself, hands thrust into his uniform trouser pockets. _What does he mean by that? I don't understand, bit_ _I guess I'll find out later. _I spoke inside my head.

"Hey Inu-yasha wait for me!" I spoke loudly running after him.

* * * *

I stood at the door knocking once and waited for someone to answer it. The house seemed rather quiet and Inuyasha's mother who was holding a sleepy Rin opened the door to let me inside. She smiled and pointed upwards as to where I would find Inuyasha. I took the steps two at a time and knocked on his bedroom door lightly. There was no answer so I pulled the door open slightly and poked my head inside to find the room bathed in darkness.

"Inuyasha are you there?"

"You can come in Kagome." I opened the door and closed it behind me dreading the fact that if I walked anywhere I would run into something and injure myself.

"Just walk in a straight line and you won't fall over." I was surprised as it was as though he could read my thoughts but carefully moved further into the room. 

"Inuyasha where are you sitting?" I blinked a few times as he opened one side of the dark curtains looking out over at the sunset.

"The sun is sinking…it is nearly time."

"Time for what? Inu-yasha I don't understa-" I haltered in my speech as I watched with wide eyes as Inu-yasha's body seemed to shift slightly. His muscles grew slightly bigger making him look more untouchable and stronger then before. I watched his fingers flex, as his nails grew longer. Inuyasha had parted his lips giving me a view of his mouth and what looked like canine fangs where replacing some of his teeth. His usual human ears had disappeared and were now replaced with dog-ears that sat atop his head twitching slightly. I watched as he turned around to face me properly. I gazed into his same amber-gold eyes but they seemed to glow more then usual. They held fear in them as though I was going to freak out and run away. Of course I'd never seen anything quite like this before but it was still Inuyasha and he is my friend after all. 

"Why aren't you running away?" I watched as he moved forward away from the window turning on the lights and he kneeled on the rug looking down at the ground. I moved forward my heart breaking at all the raw emotion he showed. This was a part of Inuyasha I had never seen before. I knew he was thinking I was going to run away screaming he was a freak, just like most students thought him as. I bet he even thought I would never want to speak or see him again, but in some strange sense it was as though I had seen all of this before. This didn't feel new to me at all…

I walked forward and sat down on the rug in front of Inuyasha and reached my hand out moving it closer to one of his ears. At the slight contact it shuddered a little and Inuyasha gasped jerking his head up, his amber-gold eyes wide with surprise.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." I spoke alarmingly thinking he was mad at me. I watched as he shock his head once more and spoke.

"It just tickles that's all. Got a lotta nerves up there ya know." I giggled at his explanation and turned my gaze to his ears once more. I was chewing on my bottom lip and watched Inuyasha tilt his head speaking to me.

"They really do fascinate you huh?" I blushed embarrassed at what he said but he lifted my hands off my knees, making an electric buzz run through my body and he spoke in his low deep voice.

"It okay, you can touch them, they don't bite." I giggled at his comment, as he was now a half dog demon just like Inuyasha from Sengoku Jidai. I placed my fingertips at the tips of his ears and watched them jerk around trying to move away from the small contact. I smiled as he shuddered lightly but was amazed when I put slight pressure on them, scratching and massaging them I heard a small purr coming from Inuyasha. I finally stopped, satisfying my curiosity and watched Inuyasha's eyes open and he looked down at the floor once again. _You haven't even told him what you think yet Kagome. _A small voice inside of me whispered. I fisted my hands nervously but finally got the courage to wrap them around Inuyasha's shoulders while placing my head under his chin close to his beating heart. He stiffened in shock and I spoke my reason quietly.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I understand now and I like this you as well. It doesn't matter what form you are in to me, it's the you on the inside that counts." I was amazed when his arms wrapped around me too and he replied softly into my ear. 

"Thank you Kagome. Thank you for being my friend…my only friend." I pulled away hearing him say this. How could anyone not want a friend like him? He was so unique and special and he even stuck up for me from Kikyo. He was smart and funny. He has a nice loving family and he's cute in both of his forms too! I placed my hand against his cheek and watched amusedly as he cast his eyes to the side and I watched his ears move around as though alert of something happening.

"Do you want to know what I can hear?" I nod my head enthusiastically and sat crossed-legged on the floor looking up at him.

"Sessho-Maru's having a phone sex conversation."

"WHAT!" I yell incredibly loud hearing that and punched him on the arm as he began chuckling as he was only mucking around. Even his laugh was beautiful to me. He stopped and spoke seriously this time.

"He's actually listening to some music and talking on the phone to a friend. Mum is in Rin's room reading her a story trying to get her to sleep. Dads downstairs listening to some classical music in his study." I watched as he got up opening the window and talked again.

"I can hear the flowing of water from houses away. Another couple is arguing over who is cooking dinner. There is also some disgusting romantic music being played and…" Inuyasha stopped what he was talking about and I stood up walking over to the window standing near him and spoke.

"And what?" He turned his gaze towards me and I notice a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You really don't want to know." My mouth parted to say something else and then it hit me what he meant. This time he wasn't joking. I watched him shut the window and close the curtains. I moved away walking further into the middle of the room and sat in one of the large leather chairs. I looked over at him and spoke coming to another realisation.

"So that's what is with the nails. I saw them at my house and thought they were long for a guy but now I know why." He looked down at them and spoke while moving closer towards me.

"Yeah pretty much. During the day I have my good hearing and I can see in the dark so if I walk into a room with no lights on even if its daytime I can move around and not knock anything over. Once nightfall arrives my hearing gets even better; my sense of smell is also damn good too. My body changes shape a bit, my nails grow as do my teeth and I have infinite amount of strength and speed. I have some sort of power as well, but haven't figured it out yet. I'm still learning small things and I can leap quite huge distances too."

"That's so cool!"

"Are you sure Kagome? I mean I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

"Are you kidding! Of course I want to be friends. How can I not. You have got to be the most interesting and unique person I have ever met in my life. You are very special Inuyasha…one of a kind and I'm glad that you're my friend. I don't care what people think because I am I and I'll judge what I think is best. Besides you know what the first thing I thought of when I got a real good look at you?"

"What?"

"How much I wanted eyes like yours." I watch as his eyebrows rise and I speak once again.

"It's true though. They hold so much curiosity and they are incredibly deep with so many emotions lying within them. Besides I'd love to see what it's like to walk around and not bump into anything at night and to have super hearing for that matter." I smiled saying that and heard a small chuckle leave his throat. I stood up facing him and placed my hand in his hair relishing in the softness of it but grabbed a hold of the hair tie and pulled it out. Just like what he had done to me last week. His hair fell around him and it glowed a silver-blue from the small amount of moonlight coming in through the gap in the curtains. He was looking down at me slightly confused and I smiled up at him and replied.

"I like it better like this." I knew I lightly blushed and wouldn't be able to cover it up because not only could Inu-yasha see this he probably felt it as well even though the room was in darkness. Just like he said, he can see in the dark after all. 

"Can't hide anything from me when I'm like this Kagome." I nodded my head defeated and walked cautiously to his door.

"I better be going soon Inuyasha. My mum would be worried sick since I've already been out way too long. Thank you for trusting me. You have my word that this is between us and no one else."

"Thank you and…goodnight." I left the room after that not seeing any other family members and left the house walking quickly down the road to the shrine.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week, another week and no sign of Inuyasha. I was becoming really worried now. I had phoned his house but received no answer. I left messages on the machine but nothing. It was as though they had all disappeared. I sat up at night looking out the window hoping everything was all right. I hardly slept thinking something was always wrong. I couldn't bear to think something had happened to him. 

I was lazily walking in town aimlessly looking at the people walking by. My eyes widened noticing long silver-white hair and I began pushing my way through the crowd and yelled his name.

"INUYASHA!" I watched him stop and turn around and I halted a metre behind him, my eyes saddened when I noticed it was Sessho-Maru. 

"Kagome I'm flattered that you think I am my brother but really you should know better." He spoke jokingly to me. 

"Where is he Sessho-Maru? It's been over a week and he hasn't come to school! Is he all right? Has something happened to him?" My voice quivered slightly and I watched a few people stare at us as they walked by listening to my hysterical speech. 

"Wait, you mean you don't know? I thought he told you? The bloody cheat!" I was now completely confused.

"Told me what?"

"He's in hospital Kagome." My eyes widen hearing this. Sessho-Maru grabbed my hand and he walked me to a waiting cab. We got in and yet I was still dazed at what he said. Inuyasha in hospital? Was he ill? Some sort of life threatening disease maybe.

The next thing I knew was Sessho-Maru taking me into the hospital and up to were Inu-yasha was probably resting. We have left the lifts and I followed Sessho-Maru to a waiting room. That's where I found his parents and little sister. 

"W-Where is he?" I spoke in a soft voice. All faces turned towards me and I fisted my hands speaking louder this time.

"Where IS he?" They all stare at me rather shocked and I walked out the door angrily. I am haltered in my walking by Sessho-Maru speaking.

"The last door on the right Kagome. Be warned…my brother…is not himself…" I turn around looking at him for a moment to actually see sadness flickering through his eyes. I nod my head and run towards the room Inuyasha was in.

I reached the door and quietly walked inside. The room was rather dark but a small bed light was on and there lay Inuyasha's prone form. I moved closer and gasped at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of navy pants and his bare ankles where strapped down to the bed as were his wrists. His chest was bare and he had a rather large bandage wrapped around his waist. There was also ones covering his wrists as well. I moved closer noticing 3 purple lines on each cheek. 

"I-Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" I watched for any movement but nothing happened. I turned to sit down but gasped when I felt his clawed hand grip my left wrist. It hurt like hell and brought tears to my eyes. He had a death grip on me and if I moved he'd probably rip my whole hand off. I turned my face towards his and tears spilled down my cheeks at seeing his eyes were open but they weren't his. It was like Sessho-Maru said, Inuyasha wasn't himself anymore. His eyes where the colour of blood with small dark pupils. His usual fangs had grown and stuck out of his mouth as well. 

"Inuyasha stop! Let go it hurts! Please Inu-yasha! It's me Kagome don't you remember? OWWWWWWW!" I watch blood spill from my wrist down to my fingers and dripping onto the white tiled floor. In a matter of seconds his hand went slack and I pulled mine free placing my right hand over my left wrist to try and stop the bleeding. He was dead to the world once again and yet I still moved closer wanting to see if he was all right. I noticed his fangs had disappeared and now only one purple line was on each of his cheeks. 

"Inuyasha what's happening to you?" I questioned softly. I noticed he was now groaning and I sat down on the bed looking over at him. I watched his eyes flicker open and they were amber-gold once again. I observed as they grew wider in fear at seeing me beside him and I watched as he turned his head away and spoke in a very weak and emotional voice as though he was a young child.

"I want to go home…" I bit my lip looking down at him and noticed a tear slip past his closed eyes and fall down his cheek. He felt utterly ashamed at being like this even though there was nothing he could do about it, or so I thought that is. I let the blood seep from my left wrist as I undid the straps letting Inuyasha free from the bonds that held him to the hospital bed. I moved closer lifting him to a sitting position and dangled his legs off the bed.

"Inuyasha can you walk? Do you need help?" I watched as his head was still downcast but he nodded it silently. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and lifted his left arm over my shoulder and gritted my teeth not wanting him to notice I was hurt too. He stood up on his feet and drooped slightly. I began walking to the door and I heard his muffled voice.

"I smell blood…"

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm taking you home." I spoke back hoping this would distract him and he seemed to walk with more energy at hearing this even though he was still weak and tired. We were now out in the hallway and walking towards the waiting room. I heard Sessho-Maru's voice as he moved out into the hallway.

"I can smell blood…" He turned towards me and spoke alarmingly.

"Kagome what are you doing? What happened?" I began walking past him determinedly and replied not looking back.

"I'm taking him home, that's what he wants."

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing Sessho-Maru just come and help me!" I spoke cutting him off not letting him talk about any of the blood coming from my wrist. He came running over and stopped me from walking. I watched as he knelt in front of Inuyasha and picked him up giving him a sort of piggyback.

"You owe me big Inuyasha…" Sessho-Maru spoke and we listened to a small tired chuckle escape Inuyasha's lips as he replied back.

"Just take me home aniki…or I'll break your legs…" Sessho-Maru got up and began walking towards the elevators and I turned around seeing Rin and their parents walking quickly to the lifts as well.

* * * *

I was now sitting in Inuyasha's room in the large leather chair I had pulled over towards his bed. Inuyasha lay in the middle of the bed cradled in his mother's arms and sleeping lie a baby. 

"We thought he told you when you came over that time learning about his night time form. I figured the worst when you never showed up." 

"I would have come to see him everyday if I had of known. I know why he didn't want to tell me too. It's got nothing to do with trust because in some weird way I know he trusts me. He was scared and frightened I'd be freaked out. It was a shock I'll admit that but he's still Inuyasha to me." I watched as his mum placed her head against her son's and held him tighter rocking him. She spoke softly, but loud enough so I could hear.

"This has been happening ever since Inu-yasha was 10. That's why we had to move so many times. Schools wouldn't accept Inuyasha because he'd miss out on so many weeks. We finally came back here because Principal Fudo is a good friend of ours and knows about Inuyasha. Every year Inuyasha ages it seems to get worse."

"What is it?" I spoke back softly.

"Inu-yasha is a very special boy and he is my baby boy. On nights when he is usually out in the training hall, it happens unexpectedly. He'll never know when it occurs again after the last one. They are coming more frequently now and sometimes even lasting longer then usual. The demon blood that flows through my sons and my husband will change. It will turn dominant over their human blood. My husband and Sessho-Maru are able to control their blood from taking over because theirs isn't like Inuyasha's. They do change just like Inu-yasha at night but never will they become like this. Inu-yasha's blood is more powerful then we could have ever imagined or known about. That is why he is in states like this. His human form and him being only 16 like you Kagome-chan can never handle something like this. It is way to powerful for a boy his age and yet I feel blessed everytime he comes home again. He has great strength and will to come back after everything that he goes through. My boy is suffering terribly and I can't do anything to help him."

"He has powers though doesn't he? Can't we find something or help him discover his powers to rid him of this?" I spoke back hating to see him like this and his mum on the verge of tears.

"He does have powers Kagome-chan but we don't know about them. Inuyasha spends many hours in the training hall trying to find out about them through his inner self but always comes out with nothing. He knows he has a lot of strength and will to keep surviving this but I wander how long he can keep this up until his mind, body and soul can't handle it anymore. My boy is dying a slow and painful death and yet he never gives up because I know in his mind that he wants to be a normal boy. My son wants to know happiness before his time is up. Excuse me Kagome-chan…" I watch as she lets go of Inu-yasha placing him gently back to his pillows and she walks from the room sobbing quietly. Tears weld up in my eyes and I move onto the bed lying next to him. I brush my left fingers over his cheek and looked at his peaceful sleeping form. He sleeps soundlessly and yet his mind would be plagued with nightmares of dying and turning into a full demon, maybe even harming his loved ones. I hear a groan leave his mouth and I lean on my right arm looking down at him.

"Inu-yasha? Can you hear me?" I watched as he snapped his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling and then they land on my greyish-blue ones. I watch them open wide and he spoke quietly while shutting them.

"Oh no…" I watch as he turns over facing his bare back to me ashamed. 

"Inuyasha it's all right." I spoke quietly placing my hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly. He was literally shaking and I sat up turning him back over onto his back with a little force. I frowned as those eyes opened to look up at me. They glistened with tears and yet none ever fell, he being to brave and stubborn for that to occur. I placed my hand against his cheek the purple streaks had now gone. Inuyasha's eyes closed once more and he finally spoke.

"You saw didn't you? You saw everything…" I nodded my head in agreement when Inuyasha opened his eyes waiting for an answer. 

"And your still going to be my friend?" Those eyes were pleading with me, hoping I'd say yes and I smiled down at him replying back.

"I'm going to be your best friend Inu-yasha, so don't hide anything anymore…no secrets…from either of us…promise?" I watched a lop-sided grin form on his tired face and he spoke while turning to lie on his left side.

"Okay… Kagome can you read something from Sengoku Jidai to me?" I nodded my head moving away for a moment to collect the diaries and moved back onto the bed leaning my back against the headboard and opened up a book.

"I'll read you some entries Kagome has written until you fall asleep okay?" He nodded his head closing his eyes and so I began to read…

"The new moon has passed and Inuyasha is his insensitive self again. Did I mention every new moon his demon blood ebbs and his human blood takes over, becoming dominant for once. This and only this is Inuyasha's weakness. One day a month he becomes like this, his deceased mother reminding him not to forget her and yet he never takes notice becoming all grumpy because of this. I know he shows fear about his human form, as he doesn't want anyone to know. I was surprised when I found out. I thought he was hurt or injured and yet when he looked up he was a normal human boy with black hair and dark eyes, no claws, no fangs and no dog-ears. Sure he was still a pain and mean at times but he had lost the gruffness in his voice, turning it sweet and rather gentle as well. He hates his human form, fearing no one will like this him and yet it showed me his softer side, his vulnerable side. We were on another mission and Inuyasha had given me tetsusaiga because it couldn't transform with him like that and he went off to go fight this spider demon thing. I was so scared when I ran into the room trying to locate Inuyasha. He looked so dead when we found him. He was poisoned and it was really bad too…because he was a human. If it weren't for Myoga I don't think Inuyasha would have survived. We were sitting in this room and Myoga sucked out Inu-yasha's poison. I was so thankful it brought tears to my eyes when he groaned waking up. He still needed a lot of rest though and he wanted to use my lap as a pillow. I remember him telling me he liked my smell, my scent. I was utterly shocked because in the beginning he hated me and hated my smell, but he said he was lying and that I had a pleasant scent. In the beginning he wanted to kill me but I still set him free from the tree. After all he did kill the centipede woman as she was heading straight for me. I wanted to ask him about what he said when he was human but he was now his usual gruff and arrogant self as the new moon passed turning him into a hanyou again. I let the thought drop, as he was an insensitive jerk once again and we were now going on another mission to find more shards." I stopped there and flipped through the pages but heard Inuyasha's soft sleepy voice.

"I'm not asleep so you can keep reading…ah…if you want to that is." I giggled at his cute statement and began reading again.

"I saw Kikyo, the one Inu-yasha is in love with. She is beautiful and very powerful. She had paralysed me near a tree and these soul things were circling around me. That's when I noticed Inuyasha was here as well but he couldn't see me. Kikyo had cast a spell, only letting Inuyasha see her and nothing of me. I could hear everything that was spoken between them as well. He never stopped thinking about her, not for one second. That broke my heart. It shattered into millions of pieces when Kikyo kissed him and although he didn't respond he didn't push her away either. She had now paralysed him in some way and she wanted to kill him, wanting to take him to hell with her. I couldn't let her do that, not to him and something happened, something inside of me snapped and it was as though I mentally hurt her in some way. That's when I began yelling for Inuyasha and he came racing over to rescue me completely forgetting about Kikyo. I was hurt seeing that and broke down in front of him but took off. I wanted to go home but had lost my way to the well. Inuyasha had caught up to me and we had a chat. I had asked him if I was just a replacement of some sort, hoping he'd say I wasn't, that I am not like Kikyo because I am me…Higurashi Kagome. He told me that in the beginning he didn't like me because I looked like Kikyo but now, Kagome is Kagome and he'd never forget that. He liked having me around and having me near him. I made him feel calm and relaxed in some way…that's all I heard because I feel asleep against him. He wasn't too impressed about that but it was okay, because even when he's angry he's still cute to me."

"They care deeply for each other." I looked down at seeing Inuyasha's eyes open and looking up into mine. I titled my head slightly and he spoke again while sitting up resting his back against the headboard.

"I was reading some of the entries before. Kagome never stops writing about him and she thinks he only sees her as a shard detector but in some weird way I know that's not true. He protects her like no one else does and he wouldn't do it for anyone else either, not even Kikyo. They have very rare sweet moments and yet they both treasure them immensely. Inuyasha can't stand seeing Kagome get hurt feeling as though it is his entire fault because he wasn't there to stop it from happening. He really hates it when she cries too because it is usually his fault because she is crying over him and of how injured he always gets or because he was just plain insensitive. He hates it when she wants to go home to her time because I reckon he fears she won't return even though he makes up some lame excuse trying to get her to stay. He could always take the shards of the Shikon no Tama off of her and yet he doesn't. So they have deep feelings for each other and not just because they are on this mission together, but they are too afraid to say something or commit to it because they are from two different eras." I looked at Inu-yasha's alarm clock and got off the bed to leave. I was placing my shoes back on and knew Inuyasha was eyeing me silently. I sat down on the edge of the bed closest to the door and spoke looking at him.

"Do you mind if I come and see you tomorrow?" I watched a lop-sided smile form on his lips and he replied back.

"And if I say no you'll still come over anyway so what's the point in asking me Kagome." I shrugged my shoulders standing up while holding the diary in my left hand.

"Pre-warning really." I picked up his hand and bent down placing a light kiss on his palm and spoke quietly to him and then left the room without turning back around.

"Sleep well Inuyasha."

* * * *

I had finally left the shrine just after lunch, as my mum was rather angry and worried at not knowing where I was. She was saddened that Inuyasha had been 'ill' and only just got out of hospital but she said I still could have rung her. She was right though so I was stuck doing chores all morning. I had been up most of the night reading the diary and a couple of thoughts hit me that I needed to run by Inuyasha. Sota had kept asking me when he was coming around next because he thought he was pretty cool. I laughed thinking about what Inuyasha would say to that or what face expression would be displayed on his face.

I came to the mansion noticing Rin playing in the front yard and picking some flowers.

"Hello Rin-chan." I spoke and she came running over and hugged me around my legs. I smiled sweetly down at her and she spoke back.

"Inu-niisan is in the training hall Kagome, just around there." She pointed around the house and I smiled my thanks and she let go running around once more. I found my way to the training hall and took my shoes off and walked inside. I smiled and blushed a little as Inu-yasha was lying on the wooden floor, eyes closed and wearing a pair of loose black pants…nothing else.

"And I thought you'd show up at the crack of dawn." I smiled as he sensed I was near but he never opened his eyes. I sat down near him and that's when Inuyasha opened them to stare up at me. He too sat up and I brushed my right hand fingers over his bandaged wrist and looked up at him and spoke two words to indicate my curiosity at wanting to know.

"No secrets…" I watched Inu-yasha bow his head closing his eyes and he moved his hands away from mine and spoke in a soft voice.

"I can feel myself loosing control. It's like it is happening in slow motion. I hate it when it occurs because I can never do anything about it. When I'm like that I feel as though I'm floating in endless darkness trying to find the light to get me the hell out of my own mind. I'm human in there but I have so much demon in me its frightening and I rip and attack myself wanting to be free. My mum caught me doing it when I was 10. I was biting my wrists and scratching at my stomach as though trying to dig my way out of the darkness. Everytime it gets worse I injure myself more and more but I know a small part of me realises that I should never go for my heart. If I did, I'd be dead. There are no scars to show for all of this because my demon side will heal itself up. I always try and injure myself hoping I would loose enough demon blood so my human side could take over once more but that never occurs and yet I still do it."

"Inuyasha?" I spoke wanting to get his attention. He opened his eyes looking at me and I moved closer sitting right in front of him our knees touching.

"I was reading the diary last night when I got home and if Kagome was the reincarnated Kikyo that means she must have some sort of mystical powers as well right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha had answered not to sure where this was headed. 

"Well what if somehow I have it as well. I mean look at your resemblance to that Inuyasha and I read as well an experience they had at that Inuyasha becoming a full demon as well. I think in some way Kagome always got through to Inuyasha telling him to calm down to take control and he'd turn into himself again. Sure she used 'sits' as well, but we can't do that for you. Maybe, maybe I can find something to help you."

"Wha?" Inu-yasha had spoken shocked. I now sat on my knees looking directly into his eyes and spoke again.

"I know it's a long shot and I know you aren't in the demon form now but maybe I can slow it down. Maybe I can help find the source of how to stop it from happening and to help you gain control over it. Please Inuyasha can we try what I was reading last night?" I watch as he reluctantly nodded his head in uncertainty and stared into my eyes. I moved forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. I moved away noticing he had a faint blush staining his cheeks making him look cuter and I knew I would be blushing as well.

"W-What was that for?" He had asked surprised and I spoke the first thing that came into my head.

"Just in case I hurt you." He nodded his head his blush now gone and I took a deep breath and clapped my hands together once. His eyes were still fixed on mine and I moved my hands up brushing them through his hair and placed them on either side where his temples lay. He has now closed his eyes and I speak in a calming relaxing voice.

"Relax and take me into your mind Inu-yasha." Minutes pass and I gasp in surprise. I open my eyes to find they are not mine, as I am staring at my prone form lying on the training hall floor. 

"Kagome? Kagome wake up!" I see that I'm in Inuyasha and I feel as though I am shaking my form with him. 

__

* I'm all right Inu-yasha *

"Wha? Kagome, you're in me?" 

__

* Yes; now pick me up and take me to our room. *

* * * *

We are now in Inu-yasha's room and he has placed my body on his bed. I watch as he lies down as well looking over at me. He is rather quiet and it is becoming frightening. 

__

* Inu-yasha you must close your eyes and relax *

He seems to comply and in a matter of minutes I am floating through darkness. I come into light and I shield my eyes coming to a complete stop. I blink a few times trying to adjust and come face to face with…ME! An older me at that!

__

* You are very brave in doing this Kagome. Inuyasha will be very thankful for this and he shall never forget. *

* How can this be? *

* It is all right Kagome. I am part of his mind, a part he is unaware of."

* You, you're Kagome from Sengoku Jidai. *

__

* Yes, I am here to help you not loose Inuyasha like I had years ago. We were from different times and could never be together. I waited and waited wanting desperately to see him but the well did not function anymore. I miss him terribly but now it is my turn to help him, to help the both of you. *

* What do we do? His full demon form is killing him. *

* The power lies in you Kagome. Only you may set him free. *

* How? I don't understand! *

I watch horrified as she fades away and I am literally pulled from Inuyasha's body. I gasp opening my eyes to see Inuyasha's looking down at me. I sit up on the edge of the bed looking down at my hands. I can feel Inuyasha kneeling behind me and his hand has now cupped my shoulder.

"Did you find anything Kagome?" 

"Me…it's all up to me. Only I can set you free and yet I don't know how. If anything happens to you now, it will all be my fault." I gasp slightly as I am pulled back as Inuyasha's arms have wrapped around my shoulders and he has placed his chin on top of my head.

"Don't say that. It makes me stronger knowing that we are one step closer to finding something. Besides I know you'll work it out, you are one smart chick after all." I laugh lightly leaning back against him hearing that and close my eyes.

"Kagome its going to be okay, I'm not leaving without knowing happiness, without being normal. I don't care if I have to keep being reborn or reincarnated I'm going to have a life!" I snapped my eyes open hearing this. _That's it…the well…The shrine! _I jolted standing up off the bed and turn to face Inuyasha. He is a little surprised and I answer his silent question.

"I think I figured a bit of it out Inuyasha. What you said about being reborn or reincarnated made me think about Sengoku Jidai. Of the Inuyasha back there. He could still be there and I can ask him what helped him to stop being a full demon!"

"Lets go then." I watch as Inuyasha stands up as well but I place my hands on his shoulders making him sit back down on the bed. He looks up at me confused and his eyes frown when I shake my head negatively.

"You…can't come with me Inuyasha. It is too risky. Besides you should rest more." I light blush covers my cheeks as his hand wraps around mine and he speaks in a small whisper.

"Please be careful…I'll wait for you here…everyday, until you return."

"No, go to school, catch up on work and keep going on with our assignment. I don't want to fall behind…besides it should take a few hours at the most. Okay?" He nods his head and I smile down at him before leaving the room running back to my house at full speed.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	5. Chapter 5

I open the door leading to the unused well and made my way over to it. I open it up and gasp looking into it. It was some sort of portal I presumed. _I thought the other Kagome said it didn't work. _I shook my head and sat on the edge of it and took a deep breath before falling into it. I opened my eyes realising I was still in the well but at the bottom of it.

"Stupid well!" I spoke while climbing out. My eyes grew wide at not seeing the house anywhere. I was in a huge forest, which was lush and green full of different types of trees, flowers and plants.

"Oh my…" I got out and began walking through the forest noticing a rather large tree which was close to the well and obviously very old. I moved closer noticing a small carving etched into it.

"Inuyasha's Forest."

"Who goes there!" I tense at being found and turn around facing…was that a fox demon?

"Kagome!" I freeze as the fox demon runs over hugging me, his full height only reaching my waist. _A kitsune…yes that's right in the diaries…his name…what the hell is his name! _

"S-Shippo-chan!" He turned his head up smiling at me and grabbed my hand leading me away from the well and the tree.

"Shippo I came to see Inuyasha… Is he around?" I watch as he has not spoken and we come to a village. Small children run around playing, while mothers chat away. I am led into a hut and sat down near a fire.

"Shippo-chan, you have not answered my question." I spoke nicely back to him hoping he'd answer soon. 

"You left so suddenly we didn't even get to say goodbye. Inuyasha, he missed you so much…he never…he never got to tell you he loved you…he loved you and only you. It had nothing to do with Kikyo…she…he only wanted to see her rest in peace and to have Naraku pay for what he did. Miroku's curse is gone, he has his heir, actually he's got a few. He and Sango live in Sango's village. Inuyasha…Inuyasha got the jewel and somehow he had reversed things that mattered to him. Naraku died never to return again, Kikyo rests in peace, Sango's village was saved, her father and brother now alive and well as though nothing happened. None of them are aware of Naraku or any of the danger that happened, except our little group. Inu-yasha sent you back, sent you back to modern day Japan, 1997 I think that's what he said, knowing that is where you belong, away from him no matter how much he hated being apart from you. He told the jewel to make you forget about him but you are here and you know everything, you never forgot because the jewel is yours, you are its protector. You can command it to do whatever you please and forgetting Inuyasha was not something you wanted to do was it?" I shook my head and the kitsune continued speaking. 

"Although peace rained out all through the lands Inuyasha still felt alone, he'd sit at the well by day and rest in the god tree at night hoping you'd come through the well, but you never came. He died months after since you never showed up. The power of the Shikon no Tama granting him his wish for himself. He never used it to become human for Kikyo or a full demon for himself. He died waiting to be reborn so he can find you in modern day Japan, so he can be with you Kagome. I'm sorry, he wanted me to give you these… In some uncanny way he knew you'd come looking for him and he was right…here you are." I am handed a bundle wrapped in dead leaves as they have been like that for ages now. I held it close to my heart and spoke once more to Shippo getting up.

"Thank you Shippo. I must go, I have been away long enough from my home." He stands up as well and walks me back to the well.

"Kagome are you alright?" I nod my head down at him and we finally come to the well. I bend down giving Shippo a hug and he waves as I jump back into the well. I am sitting at the bottom cursing lightly and rubbing my butt. I climb out noticing the portal is not there anymore. I guess it was just a one off thing. I place the lid back on and walk out and end up facing the god tree. The carving is still etched into the trunk and I run my fingers over it tracing Inuyasha's name. I can hear the front shoji door open and Sota yelling for me. I turn around noticing he is running towards me crying. I bend down hugging him slightly confused and he pulled away and spoke brokenly to me.

"Kagome we were so worried. Mamma was going nuts, as was Ojiichan! We couldn't find you anywhere. You've been gone for 5 days, mamma even called the police!" 

"What! 5 days but I was just-" I haltered speaking and looked down at a confused Sota and realised why they were so worried. It felt like hours in Sengoku Jidai but maybe because of the portal it was longer. I stood up making sure I still had the parcel and walked with Sota back into the house.

* * * *

It was late at night and I rested on my bed comfortably sleeping but snapped my eyes open when there was another weight placed on my bed. The moon shone brightly into the now opened curtains and window and I looked over to the side of me noticing Inuyasha sitting on the bed watching me sleep. I sat up on my elbows looking at him and spoke.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Oh right well excuse me! I mean I've been up all night these last 5 days and all you can give me is 'Inuyasha what are you doing here?' You could have done the decent thing and rung me up telling me you were home!" I tilted my head as Inuyasha sat on the bed his arms crossed over his chest and his head cast away to the side as if annoyed. He was pouting and it was so cute. I sat up making sure the covers where securely around my waist as I was only wearing a tank top and some underwear and spoke smiling sweetly at him.

"Inuyasha where you worried about me?"

"NO! What gave you that stupid idea!" He spoke back his voice etched in anger even though he was speaking as quietly as possible. I scrunched my face up in annoyance and folded my arms in front of me looking away just like he had moments ago. _So stubborn! I bet that's how the other Kagome felt with her Inuyasha too!_ My heartbeat sped up a little when I felt Inuyasha's hand cup my cheek turning my face towards his and those amber-gold eyes glowed brightly and he spoke in a quiet whisper just loud enough for me to strain my ears to hear him.

"But I was apprehensive as to where you were." I giggled a little as he used another word for worried. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his shoulders hugging him once again. He stiffened as usual but his arms wrapped around me holding me close. I sighed tiredly against him and he spoke while rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I should let you rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" I nodded my head letting go too and watched as he moved over towards the window.

"You know Kagome, maybe you should think about wearing more to bed. You'll give me ideas." I looked down noticing the sheet had fallen and I pulled it up blushing red and threw a cushion over at him but he dodged as he leapt out the window.

"The little pervert!" I mumbled to myself and jolted when I heard his voice once again.

"But you look nice like that." I saw his head whip away once more and the tree rustled slightly as he left to go home. I fisted my hands but my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat as my mind registered what he had said. I smiled and lay back down in my bed falling asleep.

* * * *

Lunchtime at school had arrived and I hadn't seen Inu-yasha all day. We didn't have any of the same classes today and that actually dampened my mood. I was slowly looking forward to seeing him too. I was sitting down on the green tables outside and saw him walking out of the building. I waved to get his attention and he began walking over. He was nearly close but Miroku, Ame, Sango and Hojo didn't see him and sat down asking me a million and one questions on where the hell I had been. I saw a sad look cross Inuyasha's face in a blink of an eye and he turned around walking off.

"Inuyasha? Won't you join us?" I spoke getting his attention. He turned around eyeing the stares he got from the others and spoke once and kept walking away.

"Ah, no, perhaps it's not a good idea." I was slightly confused and watched his figure move around the side of the building and I heard the sighs of my friends. I narrowed my eyes getting up and running after him.

"WAIT KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I took no notice of the shouted cry from Ame and kept running around the corner and bumped into…my face paled…it was Kikyo AGAIN!

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. So where is that freak you hang around with? Not here to protect you I see." I flexed my hand and it actually connected with her cheek. Her face held complete rage and she quickly noticed a way of hurting me. She wrapped her hand around my left wrist twisting it slightly and digging her nails into my not properly healed wounds. I gritted my teeth, a few tears spilling down my cheeks and gasped hearing a gruff voice behind Kikyo.

"I told you I'd never let you hurt her Kikyo." She let go of my wrist and shoved me and I fell on the ground with a small grunt. She took off before Inuyasha could do anything and I watched as he squatted down taking a look at my wrist. 

"Come on." He picked me up and we walked over to where he was sitting. I shrieked as he lifted me up and we sat in a large tree in the school grounds on a thick branch. I silently watched as Inuyasha unwrapped the bandage around my wrist to see some of the rather deeper wounds that had opened and begun bleeding.

"These look old Kagome how'd it happen?" I fidgeted slightly gazing at everything but him and I bit my lip as he cupped my face turning it so he could look straight into my eyes.

"Kagome? No secrets remember!" 

"You okay! It was you in your full demon form!" I spoke angrily while thinking about that stupid rule I made. I looked at him and gasped at the hurt look all over his face. His hand slightly shook and he whispered in a slightly pained voice.

"I'm sorry…someone like you should never have scars like this…" I watched frozen as Inu-yasha bit his lip drawing blood and placed some on his fingers. I watched as he moved it towards my cuts and the blood mixed with mine making the scars mend themselves and disappear completely.

"That's incredible!" He was still frowning slightly and I spoke again trying to get his mind off of my wrist.

"I went to Sengoku Jidai. It was amazing! The forest was lush and green with plants, trees and flowers growing everywhere. Did you know the forest there is named after you?" I watched his head lift up at hearing this and I spoke again.

"The Shippo we saw in the drawing, the little kitsune, well he's bigger now, he comes up to my waist. He lives in this village with all these other people, but they are humans and not afraid of him. I guess they got used to seeing that Inuyasha and the others around all the time. He started telling me about how Sango and Miroku were doing and that everything was okay. Inuyasha had died. He died waiting for me…err…the other Kagome to come back. He sat at the well all day hoping to see Kagome, hoping she'd come back but she never did. It was what he wished for after all and because of that the well didn't work. He wished for her to return home, to modern day Japan, 1997. He's been dead 50 years now…just like the other Kagome. His wish was to be reborn and you've returned as him, only you have no memory of the past life, just like me as the other Kagome."

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" I am haltered in my speaking with Inuyasha and look down noticing Sango and the others looking up at us.

"We came to apologise for being rude Inuyasha." Sango had spoken.

"Besides Kagome, you forgot your lunch while running after lover boy here." Miroku had piped up as well. I knew I blushed and I looked over at Inuyasha, as he said nothing and showed nothing. 

"So are you two going to the dance together?" Ame had spoken as well.

"Dance?" I spoke looking down at them. I was picked up by Inuyasha and he jumped to the ground letting me go when I was able to stand on my own two feet properly.

"Yeah Kagome we are all going together so you and Inuyasha have gotta come." Hojo spoke as well.

"What time is it on though?" They looked at me confused but Miroku finally answered.

"At about 5pm okay. Come on you guys you gotta come." I gave Inuyasha a side-glance and replied for the both of us.

"We'll come for an hour or two but we really need to…ah…work on the assignment more since I've been away for so long." I watched as they nodded their heads buying that and they walked off as the bell had rung. 

"Nice save." Inuyasha spoke and began walking off as well. I quickened my pace to walk next to him and asked in a small voice…

"D-Do you want to go Inuyasha? I mean we don't have to stay long because of…well you know…but do you want to go…with me…to this dance thing?" He stopped walking and I watched as he placed his fingers to his lips pursing them as though thinking. He placed on a cocky smile while pointing his fingers at me coming to his own realisation.

"Your asking me out on a date aren't you?" I opened my mouth for a retort but didn't have one and sighed nodding my head. I watch a full-fledged, but small smile his face and he shoved me into walking towards the school again and answered.

"Alright…you twisted my arm, but we gotta make sure I leave before sunset okay?" I smiled nodding my head and we walked silently back into the building.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kagome." 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I placed my hand to my heart as I was sitting at my desk not even noticing the figure that had climbed onto the window seal. My heart pounded as he stared down at me a lob-sided grin crossing his lips and those eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that!" His grin widened slightly and he got off the table and sat down on the bed watching me, as I was just finishing off some homework. I finally stopped turning to face him and watched as his dog-ears flicked around for a moment.

"No one is here but you and Sota?" I nodded my head and Inuyasha stood up walking towards the door. I stood up as well and spoke.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" He turned his head to look over his shoulder and spoke while walking out the room.

"Well if we are best friends Kagome, I think I better show your family a different side to me, one at a time of course." I smiled and walked out into the hallway listening for any screaming. All I heard was…

"INUYASHA! COOOOOOOOL!" I walked downstairs noticing Inuyasha sitting on the floor with Sota walking around him chatting a mile a minute.

"It's okay kid, you can touch them." I watched amused as Sota placed his hands to Inuyasha's dog-ears and giggled watching them flicker around. He stopped and pulled on Inuyasha's hand to get him up and to follow him into the lounge room. I was slightly confused but made my way over and found the two of them engrossed in some computer game. They sat in the exact some seated position on the floor and so close to the television as well, their heads tilted ever so slightly to the right. 

"Sota?" I watched as he turned around for a split second smiling then going back to kill something. 

"Can I steal Inuyasha for a bit?" I watched as he paused the game turning around to frown at me and I moved closer and spoke again.

"Come on Sota it won't be the last time he'll be around. Look I promise the next time he comes, you can have him all to yourself okay?" I watched him nod his head and Inuyasha got up and we walked back upstairs again.

"This better be good Kagome." I scolded slightly and he sat on the bed while I grabbed the parcel and handed it to him. He looked down at the dead leaves and untied it, pulling the leaves aside and he placed his fingers along the material of what looked like clothes.

"Fire rat…" Inu-yasha had whispered pulling out the pants, the kimono and the under kimono. What rolled out and clattered to the floor sent us both into shock. Inu-yasha picked it up unsheathing the old blade and it was tetsusaiga. 

"Oh my…" I spoke. Inu-yasha looked up then and he began folding up the clothes. 

"You know, that's the perfect thing to use in our assignment." 

"Huh?" Inu-yasha spoke intelligently looking up at me.

"You can wear it, and we'll get a damn good grade and I'll wear my uniform but have mum change it a bit to be like the other Kagome and we'll see if we can find a bow and quiver of arrows to get myself into character as well. What do you think?" His eyebrows where raised questioningly but he nodded his head in agreement. I watched as he rose up leaving the clothes and sword on the bed and moved towards the window.

"I'll see you later." And with that he jumped out into the night once again. _Hmm, maybe I should ask if he could take me flying with him one day… _I spoke inside my head. I shook off that thought and closed the window and curtains getting ready for bed.

* * * *

The school week had passed quickly and I was walking to the hall where the dance was going to be held. I was wearing a deep blue plain dress that came just above my knees and a white knitted sweater just in case it got colder with some white sandals. I had mum place my hair in a loose braid as well. Inuyasha had a couple of things to do and said he'd meet me at the dance. 

Heaps of students were here and they mingled around. I began making my way further into the hall and over to some tables and chairs and froze in my footsteps as I looked at Inuyasha. _Dear God, please don't let me be blushing! _I spoke inwardly to myself. His long silver-white hair cascaded freely down his back and over his shoulders. He held a small smile on his lips as he was walking towards me. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, which fit him perfectly! A plain white undershirt, which was untucked and a button down dark grey shirt over the top, which was left open. In his right hand he held a single flower, a white rose bud to be exact, which was intended for me. I smiled up at him as he was standing in front of me now and he handed me the flower wordlessly.

"Thank you…" I spoke casting my head down slightly, feeling a little embarrassed. 

"And I thought you were going to stand me up." I laughed with him at that statement as I was a little bit late and we moved over to where Sango, Miroku, Hojo and Ame sat.

* * * *

I came back to the table panting lightly as Sango; Ame and myself just finished dancing to a song. I finally noticed Inu-yasha was not around and looked at my watch, as it was only 5:45pm and not too close to sunset.

"Inuyasha went to the bathroom Kagome, but he's been gone for a while now." Miroku had spoken up. I smiled at him and watched as he and Sango went to dance as well as Hojo and Ame. I began walking to the exit doors that led into the hallway and down to the bathrooms but bumped into Sessho-Maru who was talking to a beautiful girl the same age as him.

"Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" I bit my lip not sure about speaking but he smiled down at me and spoke again.

"It's cool Kagome, Motoko knows about the whole night time thing and about Inuyasha too. She's known us for years." I nod my head and spoke worriedly up at him.

"Miroku said Inuyasha has been gone for awhile and I thought you and me could go find him, checking the bathrooms and stuff to see if he's alright." I watch him nod his head and he kissed Motoko goodbye and we walked down the hallway towards the bathrooms. We made it to the male ones and Sessho-Maru stopped placing his hand on my shoulder, as I was just about to open the door.

"I smell blood. It's Inu-yasha…" My eyes widened and I opened the door running into the bathroom. I gasped as Inuyasha was biting his wrists like he told me he did. His head snapped up and those eyes were once again red like blood. 

"Inu-yasha snap out of it!" I turned around noticing Sessho-Maru was behind me his eyes showing concern and helplessness, as he couldn't do anything for his younger brother. I watched as Inuyasha stood up looking silently at us and I hesitantly stepped forward walking closer to him. His teeth were gritted together and his fangs dripped with his own blood.

"Inuyasha its Kagome! You must stop this! You must take control!" I watched as his bloodied hands moved up onto his head as though I was getting through. I kept moving forward my hands out as though wanting to hug him, to take away his pain and I kept speaking to him looking into those red eyes.

"This isn't you Inuyasha! You have the will and the strength to come back! The Inuyasha I know is kind and sweet. I like that Inuyasha! He is my friend; my BEST friend and I want him back! Fight it!" 

"People are coming!" I gasped turning around as the door was creaking open and male voices could be heard. _Think Kagome! Inuyasha must not be seen like this!_ Sessho-Maru had jumped into a cubicle hiding and I advanced on Inuyasha turning him around so his back, which was not covered in blood, was facing the so-called audience, which would be entering soon. _Oh shit! Quick decision! _I wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's head covering his ears and pressed my lips to his urgently. I could feel Inuyasha's arms wrap around me pulling me close and his clawed hands didn't even penetrate my skin.

"EEEEWWWWWW SHE'S KISSING THAT FREAK!" One student said and they scurried out of the bathroom going to find another one. I pulled away from Inu-yasha to see his eyes wide and very amber-gold.

"K-Kagome…" And with that spoken he let go of me and fell to the hard floor knowing only darkness. I kneeled next to him stroking his bloodied hair off his face. I looked up and my eyes widened seeing a medium sized pure white dog looking at Inuyasha and myself.

"S-Sessho-Maru?" I spoke and the dog nodded its head indicating it was he. I started heaving Inuyasha up with all the strength I had and spoke to Sessho-Maru.

"We gotta get him outta here!" I placed Inuyasha on Sessho-Maru's back, opened the door looking out into the hall noticing no one was around. He walked out into the main hall and we ran down the hallway and out into the schoolyard. 

"This isn't going to work, he'll keep falling off." I spoke indicating I couldn't keep up with Sessho-Maru while trying to make sure Inuyasha didn't fall off. I looked quizzically at Sessho-Maru who was sort of nodding his head towards his back and I got the gist of it all and climbed on making sure to secure myself and Inuyasha and shrieked as we were soon jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I didn't have any time to look at the view, as I was too worried about Inuyasha and being scared too. 

We finally made it to the back door and I noticed as Sessho-Maru changed sizes going back to the medium size I saw him as. I got off grabbing Inuyasha as well. I knocked heavily on the door and came face to face with their mother. Her eyes were wide in fear and she helped me bring him in and we made it to the downstairs bathroom placing him into the large bath. I left, as it really wasn't right for me to be there at that moment and sat on the floor beside the door.

Many minutes passed and the door opened. I jolted standing up and going to help Inuyasha's mum in carrying him up the stairs and into his room. I blushed lightly as his skin was soft and warm to touch and the fact he only had a towel wrapped securely around his waist. We placed him under his sheets and I watched his mum tuck him in securely. She stood up properly and smiled sadly at me.

"I'll call our doctor."

"No… That will do no good for him. Right now he is fine. He just needs rest. He isn't a full demon, he snapped out of it. I-I am the only one who can help him get through this." I looked up and she walked over placing her hand against my cheek, placed some old clothes and a towel in my arms for me to change in and then left the room. I quickly cleaned the blood off using Inu-yasha's bathroom and dressed in the baggy but faded shirt and placed on the loose black pants as well. I folded up my clothes making sure none of the blood stained the tiles and wrapped them up in the towel. I walked out of the room turning off the light and moved around the bed and lay down on the opposite side looking over at Inuyasha's sleeping form. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

************** BEGIN DREAM *****************

I was sitting on a grassy hill over looking…a small village. It looked like the one from Sengoku Jidai. The rushing of water from a stream was close by. Far off in the distance I could see the huge and very old god tree, Inuyasha's Forest. I stood up making my way towards the village but haltered when a figure wearing a uniform came over towards me.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, from Tokyo, 1997." I spoke looking at her. She nodded her head and sat down overlooking the village.

"You are Kagome as well, me reborn so we can love Inuyasha in the future." I lightly blushed hearing that and she smiled at me and then looked back but this time over at the god tree.

"You must hurry. Inuyasha doesn't have a lot of time. He is getting weaker. I fear the next time it occurs he shall not recover."

"Please I beg of you! Tell me what I must do! How'd you help your Inuyasha when he was a full demon?" I spoke desperately. I watched as she stood up and began speaking once more.

"My Inuyasha could control himself he just needed a slight push into it. He is after all more demon then he is human. He could control it, but your Inuyasha, he is more human then demon therefore he has trouble. However that won't be for much longer. He needs a miracle Kagome, one that you can give him, you and only you. One of great power to help him survive, to rid him of that form. Do you know what power I am speaking of Kagome?" My eyes are wide and I speak standing up facing her.

"The Shikon-no-Tama!"

**************** END DREAM ******************

I gasped snapping my eyes open looking at a slightly distraught Inuyasha. His eyes were closed but his eyebrows frowned and sweat was cascading down his face. He was in pain. 

"Inuyasha? Open your eyes dammit!" I yelled and I watched as he groaned and rustled around some more. The sheets fell off his chest as they pooled modestly at his stomach region and I watched as he gasped, those eyes snapping open to stare at the blank ceiling.

"You really should wear more to bed Inuyasha. You'll give me ideas." I heard a small chuckled laugh escape his lips and he turned over facing me. He was tired and exhausted and I let out a shuddered breath as his fingers moved closer and traced my lips. I watched wide eyed as he moved closer as well placing his lips gently to mine and then pulled away faster then I could even react.

"Thank you…for saving me…" His hand slipped from my chin and landed with a soft thud against the bed. He was fast asleep once more. I got off the bed and grabbed the book opening them up and flipping through the pages, trying to find some writings on the jewel.

* * * *

"Kagome?"

"What? I'm up okay!" I had yelled bolting up from the pillow and came face to face with Inuyasha staring at me. He was now wearing some loose pants and a button shirt with only two buttons done up.

"What are you reading in the books?" I looked down noticing my hand was still placed in the seam of one old diary marking a page. My eyes widen and I stood up looking down at him.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha the jewel! It's the jewel!" He looked confused at me and I picked up a drawing shoving it into his hands and spoke again.

"My dream, I was standing on this field with the other Kagome… Anyway that's not important. The jewel is the key to all of this Inuyasha. It has power, power that you need for this to stop. We gotta find it!"

"Really! Where is it?" Inuyasha spoke excitedly at me.

"Ah, I'm not to sure." I watched those eyes frown and I spoke again placing my hand on his cheek.

"We'll find it Inuyasha, I promise. Look Kagome's entries state that it's milky white and looks lik-"

"A BIG MARBLE! THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha had spoken getting up and moving over to a large cupboard. I watched as he practically tore things down as they fell around him. He grabbed a very old wooden box bringing it over to where I sat and he opened it up tipping the contents out. Hundreds of marbles scattered over the floor and one began to glow.

"The jewel…" I spoke picking it up. I closed my eyes breathing in deeply, feeling its power flow through the entire room.

"I give you to the true owner of the jewel. Do whatever he wishes to command of you…" I spoke and opened Inuyasha's hand and placed it on his palm. His eyes sparkled looking into mine and a true joyous smile covered his lips.

"Here goes…"

I shielded my eyes as the bright light filled the entire room and in a matter of seconds it was all over. The room was dull with hardly any light. I looked down noticing Inuyasha was now lying on the floor out cold. There was no glowing and so the jewel was no longer resting in the palm of his hand.

"IT'S OVER!" I screamed as I heard another voice in the room. Sessho-Maru was standing in the room not in his usual nighttime form either as he had flipped the lights on. I watched as their dad raced in as well looking normal too. I stood up looking over at the two of them and we heard a groan and looked over at Inu-yasha who was now sitting up rubbing his head. We all had stunned face expressions as Inuyasha had black hair and dark eyes now. 

"Inuyasha is that you?" Sessho-Maru spoke astonished at what his brother looked like now. 

"You bet!" He had replied and moved over towards a large mirror looking at his reflection. I watched with a smile on my face as Inuyasha jumped around in happiness and yelled.

"IT WORKED!" My heart pounded in my chest as he stopped to turn and stare straight into my eyes. Those eyes were full of mysterious emotions that I was unaware of, but I desperately wanted to find out about them. It felt like Inuyasha was walking in slow motion as he took forever to come to me. He had a beautiful smile spread over his lips and he cupped my face tilting it up while bringing his lips down on mine. I had wrapped my arms around his upper chest holding him for dear life returning the kiss passionately and not even caring we had an audience.

* * * *

I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Two weeks had passed and I had been out on many family occasions with Inuyasha and his family and mine coming as well. My mum and Inuyasha's had become really good friends and Inuyasha's dad chatted away happily to my grandfather. Sota loves having Inuyasha around as well as playing with Rin-chan. Sango and the others are now good friends with Inuyasha and he even sits and has lunch with us too. I haven't seen him for a couple of days now but the window opening pulls me from my thoughts and a figure crouched on the window seal. I look over my eyes going wide seeing Inuyasha. I sat up walking towards him grabbing some of his hair and looking into his now amber-gold eyes.

"Oh no! Inuyasha the jewel didn't work!" I spoke alarmingly. I watched as his ears twitched and he smiled down at me cupping my face and placing a soft but possessive kiss on my lips. I half-heartedly returned it still confused that he was in his nighttime form. He hadn't been like that for two weeks and I thought…

"It worked… I just thought it would be cool to change into this form whenever I pleased. Can't exactly give up the kick ass senses, seeing in the dark and the flying and leaping can I? Besides I know you were missing the ears." I laughed hugging him happily and he let go turning his back on me and spoke looking at me over his shoulder.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I clapped my hands together climbing on and he jumped up onto the large window seal. I rested my head against his shoulder; my arms wrapped around him holding him tight and off we went into the night. Oh…and about our history assignment, Inu-yasha and I got twenty out of twenty.

The End


End file.
